I Never Want To Lose You
by paisleywinter
Summary: Emily is taken by the UnSub while undercover, which brings JJ to realize how much she cares about the raven haired agent. Will JJ confess her love for Emily? Will Emily admit the feelings she has for JJ? ...
1. Chapter 1

1. NEBRASKA

Aaron Hotchner and his team boarded the jet to Quantico, Virginia. After five days in Nebraska they had finally caught the UnSub who had killed multiple women and kidnapped one of there own, holding her captive for two days, this case had taken a toll on the entire team and it became personal as soon as one of their own had been taken.

This UnSub had killed five women within four days, the team made the profile and based on the Vitctimology Agent Emily Prentiss, one of their newest profilers fit the UnSub's desire, which meant she would be the one to go undercover. She didn't mind going undercover it was part of the job, she accepted it, was even excited to help in anyway possible to catch this guy. It was the first time she had been given the task since she joined the BAU two months ago. She settled right into the scene where the UnSub had been finding the women. After several hours undercover Emily slipped away to use the bathroom, only to end in being attacked by the guy they had been looking for all night. He ripped her ear piece out of her ear, grabbed her gun from its holster and threw the agent into the van he had use to kidnap all the other women.

After 2 days the team had pieced together all the evidence and managed to locate the UnSub, who they found was a local named Jason Lehner. They entered the house and ended up in a shooting war with Jason, Morgan took him down before he had a chance to shoot anyone on the team. Then they began making their way through the house, searching every room for Agent Prentiss. It was Morgan who entered the basement first, followed close behind by JJ. They had their guns drawn and split up to look for Emily. Morgan was the one to find her, curled into a ball left in only her undergarments, battered and beaten, unconscious. Morgan quickly made his way to her, calling for JJ and the paramedics.

Although Emily was unconscious when Morgan found her she was released from the hospital within a few hours, which she was happy about. It wasn't a secret that she hated hospitals. The UnSub Jason Lehner had left her with bruises over her entire body, a cut on her forehead from when he knocked her out at the bar, a huge headache and some deep gashes from a knife on her back and stomach to requite multiple stitches. The doctor had given her painkillers, and hadn't it been for JJ insisting she take them, she wouldn't have taken them. When they arrived at the jet, she still hadn't spoken a word to any of the team. She didn't know what to say, she felt like she failed them by getting kidnapped by the UnSub.


	2. Chapter 2

2. I thought I lost you.

When the jet was in the air she seated herself anyway from the team, at the back of the plane facing out the window. Morgan was the first to approach her, he assured she didn't fail, that she had succeeded because she kept Lehner from killing more women. After he left each of the other team members reassured her she hadn't failed. Last was JJ, the girl she was secretly in love with, but valued there friendship too much to confess her feeling for the younger Agent. Being around her was difficult, keeping her feeling for the blonde beauty unnoticed but this task became even more of a challenge when she was alone with the Blonde. Her sparkling blue eyes met Emily's cold brown ones, JJ offered a small reassuring smile as she took a seat across from Emily.

"Emily, I know everyone had already told you this but you didn't fail the team." JJ confirmed.

"Thanks, JJ." Was all the Agent could say, after hearing the exact same statement four times before.

With JJ it was different though, she felt warmth beneath her heart and a smile spread over her face. She didn't know how she had found such a great friend to confide in.

"I'm going to go check my bandages, to see if they need to be changed."

Emily said making up an excuse to get away from the blonde so she could breath again. JJ simply took her breath away, just her presents made Emily's heart beat so fast it felt like it would jump out of her chest. Sliding into the small airplane bathroom, she cringed when she had to turn twitching her stitches in a different direction. She began to move slowly to check the stitched up gashes on her body.

She didn't know how much time had elapsed since Emily had gone to check her bandages but JJ had become slightly worried about the other agent, she excused herself from the team and told them she was going to check on Emily.

Emily heard a lit knock on the door, followed by JJ voice asking if she was okay.

"Umm, yeah I .. uh, I'm fine." Emily searched for words.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. If you need anything I'll just be with the guys going over more paperwork." JJ stated.

"Uh, Okay. No JJ wait." Emily said frustrated by not being able to find her words.

"Em, are you alright? Are your cuts bleeding? Do you need help?" JJ asked with concern on her voice.

"Yes. I mean, yes I need your help." Emily answered.

JJ slid the door open, stepped into the bathroom and turned closing the door behind her. When she was inside the bathroom she froze, in front of her Emily stood back facing her with just her bra to cover the top half of her body. JJs breath hitched as Emily slowly turned around to meet her eye to eye. She was beautiful, JJ thought. Even with all the bruises and cuts she was beautiful.

"Um, I was having trouble changing the bandages on my back can you get them for me?" Emily asked turning her back to JJ again.

"Sure." JJ said stepping only an inch more forward, she reached to slowly peal away the bandages on Emily's back, she felt Emily's body grown tense as her finger tips brushed against her skin. When she finished the blonde agent didn't step away from Emily but closer, close enough to gently rest her forehead on the brunettes shoulder, letting out a brief sigh she began to lightly touch Emily sides causing goosebumps to appear over Emily's back, wrapping her arms around her waist being carful not to hurt Emily where she has been cut open with the UnSubs knife. She relaxed into the contact with the raven haired women, feeling her relax into the embrace as well. Lost in this moment, Emily didn't want it to end, This is what she dreamed of , she craved this kind of contact with JJ.

"Jennifer." Emily whispered the blondes name.

" I'm sorry." JJ said pulling away.

"Jennifer, wait!" Emily turned quickly around without thinking about the stitches, the bandage on her abdomen caught on the edge of the sink, ripping away from the gash. She gasped, grinding her teeth together to hide how much pain she was in. Still turned she grabbed JJ wrist.

"Em, Your bleeding!" JJ exclaimed.

"Shit." Emily said gazing down at her stomach, pulling off the rest of the remaining white bandage with the hand that wan't holding JJ wrist.

"Here, let me rebadged it for you." JJ completed the task, then was met by a pair of mysterious brown eyes.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Em, you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything. Its my fault." JJ explained.

"Jen, I don't even know what that was." She admitted.

"I was just glad you're okay, I was so worried when the he kidnapped you. I.. I thought that I had lost you, and I don't want to lose you Em, you mean so much to me" JJ could no longer keep the tears from streaming from her eyes.

"Shh, Jennifer come here." Emily motioned for JJ to move forward into her arms.

JJ gently moved into Emliy's arms, placing her head on her chest as she let soft sobs release themselves from her body. After what only a short time JJ's crying stopped and she slowly retracted herself from Emily's body, not losing full contact with the Agent.

"Emily." JJ whispered, and met those cold brown eyes, the cold was now replaced with care.

Emily let a curious smile grow on her face and without any hesitation closed the remaining space between her and the blue eyes she had become lost in. As their lips touched in a soft kiss, JJ pulled back giving Emily a small but welcoming smile, telling her that she wanted this. She wanted her.

"Jennifer." Emily said with a smile, she loved calling JJ by her first name.

This time JJ was the one to bring Emily's lips to her own, the kiss became more passionate, she slip her tongue over Emily's bottom lip asking for entrance. There tongues met and Emily let a moan escape her mouth, deepening the kiss even more she placed her hand on the small of JJ back, pulling her closer. Bad idea, she pulled back from the kiss.

"Fuck." She let the word slip between her grinded teeth.

"Sorry." JJ winced, she hated seeing Emily in pain.

"You need to rest, lets go." JJ grabbed Emily's hand about to lead her out of the jets bathroom.

"JJ, the team." Emily whispered pulling her back towards the bathroom.

"Its okay, come on." Still holding Emily's hand she walked towards the guys, stopping just before to place Emily on the couch to rest. She placed a light kiss on her forehead and was about to walk away when she realized the raven haired agent was still holding her hand.

"Jennifer, stay with me. Please?" Emily almost begged.

"Okay." She sat on the couch where Emily was laying, she patted her lap for Emily to place her head there, she faintly began to play with her raven hair, slowly putting the agent to sleep.

When Emily awoke her head was still placed in JJ lap, her eyes crept open and she moved her body so she could see the blonde. She looked into JJ blue eyes and saw so much compassion, she hoped JJ could read the same thing in hers. They didn't speak she just laid there staring into JJ sparking blue orbs.

The team was off the plane when Hotch announced that they had been given a couple days off, to recover from the toll this case had taken on each of them.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Don't Apologize

Emily made her way slowly to her car from inside the BAU building after the others had already gone, she felt a warm body moving closer from behind and when she was about to turn to see who had been following her a soft hand intertwined into hers and blue eyes met her own, she offered the blonde a smile as they walked into the elevator.

"Emily." JJ whispered.

"Don't." Emily said shaking her head, she didn't want JJ to apologize for the kiss they shared on the plane, she didn't want to hear the regret in her voice.

The walk to the parking lot to their cars was silent, holding hand the whole way until JJ reached her car she dropped Emily's had and without a word walked to her car. Emily turned and walked towards her own car. Driving away from the BAU building she let the warm tears stream down her bruised cheeks, she new things with JJ would never be the same, there friendship was ruined because she couldn't stop herself from kissing the blonde in a time of weakness.

JJ found herself still in the BAU parking lot, it had been twenty minutes since she had reached her car. She couldn't stop crying, she had lost her best friend just after getting her back. The only thing should could think about what the kiss, she wanted to kiss Emily again, she loved the raven haired agent, she just didn't know how to tell her. Emily did kiss her first though, back on the plane maybe she felt the same way? But what if she didn't? thoughts raced through JJ's mind and without even knowing what she was doing she drove toward Emily's condo.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Emotions Take Over

JJ reached Emily's place and parked on the street, it took her some time to build up enough courage to asking step a foot inside the building. She quickly made her way up the stairs and approached Emily's door, she placed her fist on the door hesitant for a second, then she knock lightly. She heard footsteps shuffle to the door and when it slowly opened a tall figured appeared in the door way, her eye bloodshot, cheeks still soiled from tears that marked lines down her face. Emily just stared a JJ with dark eyes, glossed over with a new set of tears threatening to fall. JJ stepped inside the door and wrapped her arms gently around the taller women her head sliding perfect into the crook of her neck. Emily pulled JJ as close as possible feeling pain sear through her body from the stitches in her abdomen, but she didn't care because holding JJ made her forget about the pain. They slowly fell to the floor causing Emily to wince but she didn't break the contact, she slid against the wall and pulled the blonde into her lap, stroking her long blonde hair, to comfort her.

"Its okay." Emily said letting JJ know it was okay to let her emotions be shown.

JJ buried her face deeper into Emily, crying harder. Her breath hitching as she found it harder to breath as she let her emotions take over her entire body. Emily didn't know how but she managed to stand up lifting JJ into her arms making her way towards the stairs, she walked up the stairs and placed JJ fragile body onto her bed, the walked to her closet to get JJ something more comfortable to wear. She walked back to JJ and passed her some shorts and an oversized t-shirt. JJ crying and stopped now and her eyes followed Emily's movements around the room. She reached out and took the clothes.

"You can take a shower if you want." She said pointing to the bathroom.

"Thanks." JJ said making her way towards the bathroom. She stopped in the door way, and turned her head back to Emily who was laying back on the bed her feet still touching the floor, her shirt pulled up leaving a small patch of skin showing between the pajama pants she was wearing and the fitting navy v-neck.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice JJ walking back to her. JJ placed her hand on Emily's leg, that got her attention. Emily opened her eyes, curiously looking at the blonde. The blonde moved her hand up to intertwine her fingers with Emily's, stretching her hand above her head, hands still clasped together. Her other hand traced small circles on the skin exposed on Emily torso, she then placed herself on top of Emily, straddling her thighs.

She bent down towards the raven haired women, placing small open mouth kissing on her neck, slowing making her way to her lips, she crashed her lips into Emily's and let out a moan, parting her lips as Emily's tongue demanded dominance. Emily's free hand slid under JJ's button down shirt, JJ broke the kiss, but only long enough to pull the shirt over her head, exposing her entire top half only covered by a dark purple lace bra, then bent down and began kissing Emily again. Emily was in awe of how beautiful JJ was, she moved her hand up the blondes back craving contact with her heated bare skin. JJ hesitated gently placing her fingertips under the shirt pressed to Emily's slim body.

"Jennifer." Emily whispered against her lips.

Emily placed her free on JJ cheek, stroking it lightly with the back of her thumb, looking right into those deep blue eyes, blazing with passion.

"Not tonight." Emily said in low sympathetic voice.

She wanted this more than anything. She loved JJ, since the first day she had gotten lost in those bright blue eyes but she didn't want anything to happen under these circumstances. She needed to know JJ was going to be there the next day, and every day after that, she needed to make JJ didn't regret any of this tomorrow.

JJ had a confused look on her face, she felt like Emily had just rejected her. She didn't know what was happening, the room began to spin, Emily did say not tonight those, so does that mean she wants something to happen? She crawled off Emily no longer straddling her, allowing the raven haired agent to sit up beside her.

"Go take a shower." Emily said standing up, she walked out the door and down stairs.

JJ sat on the bed stunned for several minutes until making her way to the shower, she stood under the shower thinking about everthing that has taken place within the last twenty four hours. That's all she could think about, she didn't really understand what had just happened but knew things were about to get very complicated unless Emily would just let it happen but she knew by the way Emily had looked at her that, that wasn't going to be happening.

After finishing her shower JJ dressed in the clothes Emily had given her, taking in the sent of the raven hair beauty as she pulled the oversized shirt over her pulled the shorts up her long legs then walked down stairs to see where Emily had disappeared to. Her feet had touch the bottom step when she stopped to look at the women curled up on the couch asleep. JJ's attention turned to the half empty bottle of scotch and the empty glass beside it, was what happened between them bad enough that Emily wanted to drink away the memories of what they shared? She had to find out, she knew she should let Emily sleep because of her injuries and all she had been through but she wouldn't sleep herself without knowing what this was between them.


	5. Chapter 5

I Love You

She walked over to Emily, sat on the floor just below the couch where she had fallen asleep and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then slipped a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Emily's eyes opened slowing , as a half smile perched on her lips.

"Come here." Emily slid over and motioned for JJ to join her on the couch.

JJ hesitated, giving Emily a confused look. She didn't understand Emily actions, so she stayed seated on the floor still looking at her, she bit her bottom lip as her eyes began to fill with tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

"I just want to hold you." Emily illustrated, with a sadness in her voice after JJ had rejected her invitation.

"Emily, what are we doing? What is this?" JJ asked.

"It's can be whatever we want it to be." Emily answered defensive.

"Did you feel any of the things I felt to night? When you kissed me on the plane and when I kissed you upstairs?" JJ questioned.

"I felt everything and more." Emily said with a smile written on her face.

"Then..wh..why did you push me away upstairs?" JJs voice weakened.

" I was scared. I don't want this to be based on the events that happened earlier today, I want this to last. I want there to be an us. Jennifer, I love you" Emily explained putting all her feelings on the line..

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you." Emily smiled reaching to cup her hand to the blondes face

"I love you." JJ face lit up with joy as she leaned in to place a kiss to Emily's lips.

Emily kissed JJ, then pulled away with a wince when JJ placed a hand on her abdomen, forgetting about her injuries.

"Shit, Em. I'm sorry." JJ apologized.

"Its okay, lets go to bed." Emily sat up, taking JJs hand in her own leading her to the stairs and up to her bedroom.

They crawled under the covers and JJ faced Emily, she smiled and she closed the space between them placing a light kiss to Emily's lips. Emily pulled JJ closer, the blonde laid her head in the crook of her neck and Emily wrapped her arms around her petite waist, they both felling into a deep sleep, in each others arms, something both women dreamed of.


End file.
